


Tan lines

by Scoby



Series: Real things Reylo [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birth, Body Exploitation, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Canon Universe, During Canon, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Separation, Forced Pregnancy, Jakku is barbaric, Kylo Ren Does Not Kill Han Solo, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Physical Abuse, Semi-Public Nudity, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, though not that different from Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: “We can attack Jakku”, Ben said. “Put an end to that. Make them suffer like they’ve made you and your family.”“No, revenge is not a solution. They’ll recover and go right back to their old ways. Human meat and dairy are so ingrained in Jakkuvian cuisine, and their textile industry has depended on human leather for so long time. They’ll find a way to hold onto their culture."
Relationships: BB-8 & Rey, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Real things Reylo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. It's electric

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for plenty of abuse, not sexual but physical and emotional in other ways. Essentially, everything that is done to cows on Earth is done to humans on Jakku, like repetitive forced pregnancies and separating mothers from infants.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where she escapes Unkar Plutt's ranch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: depiction of birth in this chapter. Not very graphical, though

“Tell me about the droid.”

He was towering over her now. She still looked defiant, but that would not last long.

“It's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator…”

“It's carrying a section of a navigational chart”, he cut her rambling off. “And somehow, you convinced it to show it to you.”

She glanced up to him, now refusing to speak altogether.

“You know I can take whatever I want”, he said and stepped right next to her.

He leaned in and brought his hand up to almost touch her head. He reached through the layers of resistance, pain and mental clutter, all the way into her memories. And he could not believe what he saw.

Kylo Ren knew that Jakku had a barbaric reputation, but this girl did not seem much older than twenty years. How was it possible that she had done it already fourteen times?

* * *

R-31 clenched the metal bar surrounding her stall and bit her teeth together.

“Push it! I no have all day.” The Teedo on duty looked impatiently up from his datapad to the mess between R-31’s legs.

With a cry, she made a push that felt like it would split her in two. But she knew it would not. It never did. Instead, it turned out to be the one that let her relax a little after it. The worst was clearly over. Just a few more smaller pushes, then a short breather, then one more set of contractions to push the placenta out, then nothing.

She laid back and let the droids clean her up. She could hear the Teedo rambling something with the droids about his notes, but his voice was quickly covered by another one that drew a smile on R-31’s exhausted face: an infant’s cry. In a moment, the droid gave it to her for the first feeding.

It was a boy this time. R-31 did not know anymore if she grieved more for the boys or for the girls. A boy might be slaughtered in any number of days or years, depending when his flesh was deemed as optimal. On the other hand, the girls were doomed to the same life as she had, which was not much better. In a way, it was even worse, since she had to die a little every ten months when this ritual repeated itself.

Trying not to think about what would happen afterwards, she focused all her attention on the little adorable being who was still oblivious to his fate. For him, nothing else was yet existing but the air in his lungs, the crying, the hunger, and soon the tip of R-31’s breast in his mouth and warm, sweet liquid streaming between them.

R-31 swayed slightly from side to side, savouring the happy moment. She imprinted every feature of the tiny, still wrinkled face into her memory and gave it silently a name, just like she had given to all the others.

When one breast was empty, she turned the boy around and prayed that he would go slowly with this one so that this could last a little longer. But he had no interest in being slow, just hunger to suck the breast empty. And when he was done, R-31 gave him one last look before closing her eyes and handing him over to the droid.

For the first few times, she had fought back with everything she had - kicks, teeth, spit and screams – while squeezing the baby to her chest. But the droids always had more arms to hold her still and stick a needle into her arm and inject something that stun her out of it. She would come back to her senses later with a headache and empty arms.

After that had repeated itself a few times, she had given up and started to hand over each baby without a fight, getting the worst part over with as fast as possible.

Every once in a while, though, the whole barn echoed with similar heart-wrenching screams and thudding sounds of bare legs kicking droids. Then she knew that some younger girl had given birth to one of her first ones, still not succumbed to the inescapable fact that giving birth did not make her a mother, only a lactating machine in this factory.

By now, R-31 had learned that resistance would only make the pain last longer. Exhausted, vagina still sore and bleeding, she curled up to sleep, shedding silent tears.

* * *

Kylo shuddered with an impulse to throw up, but he kept going, browsing memory after memory in search of what he was after.

“Get out of my head”, she said.

To his surprise, her words were accompanied by an ever so slight push through the Force. But he brushed it off. Even if she happened to be somebody with a little unconscious Force sensitivity, there was no way she would be able to hold him back.

* * *

“Why isn’t she growing?”

Unkar Plutt released the section of skin that he had pinched at R-31’s hip. With a slap, he turned her around and squeezed below her right shoulder blade, right buttock and left thigh.

“I asked you a question”, he reminded the Teedo hustling around him with endless notes and data.

“I no know, Sir. R-31 no worth much. But she lactate good.”

“Let me see her graph.”

Plutt all but snatched the datapad out of the Teedo’s hand and examined a graph of milk volumes from the past weeks. It was true that this human was mostly a steady performer. Until…

“There’s a drop. Yesterday. Why?”

“I no know, Sir. Just happen.”

“I don’t want to hear ‘just happen’ on my ranch! Tell me what you get out of her today. If she’s not catching up, she’s off. If her milking days are over, well…” His small eyes scanned R-31’s naked body from head to toe once more. “She’ll still make a fair amount of meat and leather.”

Panic washed over R-31 as Plutt and the Teedo moved on to the woman in the neighbouring stall. In the corridor, she could already hear the familiar roll of the wheels of the milking droid approaching. She tensed up, unsure about what to do.

R-31 had been a little distracted yesterday. A rumour had gone around that Tuanul had been raided. By the First Order. They all knew that name only by echo. After all, they were locked up in a Jakkuvian ranch. But the women whose stalls were closest to the staff quarters would sometimes hear bits and pieces about what the Teedos chatted and what transmissions they listened to. And they would pass on the news and rumours to others during the outdoor hours.

If the First Order was now interested in Jakku, that could mean a lot of things that had made R-31’s mind busy. But she had no idea it had caused a drop in her milk production. If she wanted to stay alive, she would have to somehow get her breasts working at their normal pace again.

The droid reached her stall and plugged into her nipples. She winced at the pinching sensation and the powerful suction that followed right after. But she forced herself to take a deep breath and strive to forget all discomfort. She emptied her mind and let it fill with an image of an infant groping her breast with its tiny, uncoordinated hands, its soft lips in the place of the droid’s clips. That gave her glands the extra push that filled them with more milk, just when she was about to run out.

She let out a relieved sigh as the droid released its grip. These were the best moments of each of her days. She stretched her back and jumped a little around in the confined space, just to enjoy the lightness of her breasts before they would start filling up again.

* * *

“I know you've seen the map. It's in there... and now you'll give it to me.”

He stood up, extended his hand towards her head, braced himself for the impact and made the whole Force in the room bend as he fought against her attempts to resist.

“Don't be afraid. I feel it too.”

“I'm not giving you anything.” Again, her words came with a faint but unmistakable push in the Force.

“We’ll see.”

Her memories got more blurred to him, but by putting more pressure in, he could still make sense of them, realising he was getting closer to his destination.

* * *

R-31 instinctively adjusted her tunic, as she saw the Crolute inspector pull two girls over by the barn door to get them to roll their sleeves down. Again, some teenagers who still had the spunk to try to rebel against the rule that skin had to be covered outdoors from collar bones to wrists to ankles to avoid any tan lines in critical places that would upset the leather manufacturers.

“Careful, ladies! Another hot day outside”, the inspector reminded in a loud enough voice that others in the line would hear it and spare his troubles by taking care of appropriate outfit themselves.

“I’m not your kriffing milk and leather machine, I’m a PERSON!” one of the girls screamed and spat at the inspector.

He calmly gestured at a droid whose multiple arms gripped the girl and held her steady.

“Hands off her!” her friend shouted but was caught by another droid when trying to attack with her fists.

The droids rolled down their sleeves and clipped a set of tight straps around them to lock them in place.

R-31 had had her fair share of similar treatment. And for a number of years, she had considered the resistance worth it. But the straps were uncomfortable and made her sweat even more under the hot sun. And there was the additional hustle of being pulled over again on the way back indoors to have those detached. So she had tired off and let younger girls handle the shows.

Every once in a while, rumours arose about others in the galaxy rising up in their defence, openly criticising Jakkuvians for their brutal practices in animal agriculture. But the Jakkuvians always appealed to the importance of human meat, dairy and leather in their culture. If those were banned, it would mean the death of their traditional cuisine and textile industry. And cultural diversity was an essential galactic resource.

If criticism still persisted, the Jakkuvians would point out all the other animal species that were farmed on other planets and proven to have intelligence and capacity for experiencing emotions and trauma just like humans. They would say that it was not fair to force them to give up their production animals while others still held on to theirs. That was usually enough to stop all argumentation, as nobody was ready to give up their own source of meat, dairy and leather.

R-31 was let out to the bright sunlight with no particular attention from the inspector. She hang out for a while with the group that gathered around the women living next to the staff quarters. But after a while, it became obvious that they had no fresh news to share about the attack on Tuanul, only more speculation based on yesterday’s news.

So R-31 left the others and walked as close to the electric fence as she dared, gazing into the distance over the vast desert. As a little dot in the distance, she could make out Niima outpost. This was her favourite activity outdoors: staring at that dot and imagining the life that those who were not born in a human body were enjoying there. In her wildest daydreams, some mistakes had happened in the data about her kids and they were all misplaced there, in freedom, wearing colourful clothes and eating foods that had names and riding speeders and laughing and taming happabores and learning to read and growing old.

Today, though, she saw another dot on the sand. And this one was moving, approaching her. She thought first that it must be a speeder. Teedos sometimes came here for dates or with their families to look at humans. But as the dot approached, it turned out to be far smaller and rounder than a speeder. It was moving towards her in a rolling fashion, and was soon close enough for her to recognise a droid with an orange and white round body topped with a hemispherical head. It kept rolling at a fast pace right towards her.

“No no no, stop, it’s…!” R-31 tried to shout but the little droid kept going, bumped into the electric fence and flew back with a painful beep. For a while, its whole shell buzzed with little lightnings as the electric shock passed through it.

“I was just about to tell you it’s electric.”

She was not sure if the droid would even register her words anymore. Perhaps it had short-circuited and was no longer more than a piece of trash that scavengers would come to pick up later. But it seemed to recover surprisingly fast, as the little head rose up on top of the body again and it rolled closer, almost to the fence but this time not touching it.

“Your antenna’s bent.” R-31 kneeled down and carefully reached her arms through the narrow empty space in the fence and straightened the small antenna on top of the head dome.

“What are you even doing here? Niima outpost is that way.” R-31 pointed towards the dot in the horizon.

The droid beeped enthusiastically in response. Its binary sounded similar to what the medical droids used in the barn. R-31 could approximately understand how it introduced itself and its technical specifications and mentioned that it was carrying classified information, and something about the secret base of the Resistance. _Classified_? _Secret base_? Really? Then why did this BB unit roll around advertising it to people like her?

“Especially in that case, shouldn’t you be getting out of here before they notice?” She nodded her head towards the two Teedos on guard, who were momentarily immersed in chatting with each other.

Another set of beeps.

“I can’t come with you, BB-8. You just saw what happens when touching this fence.”

The orange and white head twisted from side to side. Apparently, it found something of interest, as BB-8 started rolling along the fence. It stopped by a column close to the barn wall. A mechanical arm emerged from inside it, opened a hatch in the column and dug in to tinker something inside. In a moment, it rolled back to R-31, took out a welding torch and lit it as an imitation of the organic sign of a thumb up.

“What?”

As she seemed to not get it, BB-8 bumped itself against the fence again, this time with no consequences. R-31 took a sharp inbreath in astonishment. Quickly, she glanced at the guards and, without any more hesitation, grabbed the fence and climbed over.

When she looked back from the other side, the guards were still immersed in their own conversation. But her eyes met those of the girl with the strapped sleeves.

“Did she just…?” she said to her friend by her side.

“Yeah”, she responded and they both sprang to the fence and started climbing. A mass of women and girls followed them. Those who were too pregnant to climb by themselves were pushed up by others.

The guards were trained to handle situations with one or a few humans rebelling – not a mass flight. For too long, they could only stare in astonishment. When they realised to call for help, it was too late. When Unkar Plutt arrived with more Crolutes, Teedos and droids, the ranch was already empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this version of Rey's backstory, I wanted to explore the experience of dairy animals on Earth. The separation from their young is [traumatic](https://www.peta.org/blog/mother-helplessly-chases-stolen-calves-heartbreaking-video/), just as it would be for a human mother. Go vegan!
> 
> Next, we'll see how her life in freedom begins


	2. The way of a Resistance hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where they escape Jakku but there is something else she cannot escape

Niima outpost was a lot smaller than the castle-like construction that had blown completely out of proportions in R-31’s mind. Still, people’s clothing and tent fabrics had several colours that she had never seen before. The outpost had a water trough where the liquid tasted like metallic and muddy, far worse than the carefully purified water at the ranch. But it did taste like freedom.

By the trough, she heard the others talk about their plans to go looking for their families who must be scattered on other ranches. Somebody asked if R-31 would bring her new friend to help with setting them free. The question made her heart take an excited leap and her eyes glance at the droid at her feet – or where it had been just a moment ago.

That was when she realised that it was gone. In panic, R-31 scanned the outpost and saw three masked figures dragging BB-8 into a tent under a net. Without thinking, she ran to them and attacked.

It turned out that people were a lot easier to fight than medical droids. When she kicked them in the stomach, they bent in half and whimpered, no immediate counter-move, no additional arms showing up out of nowhere. She just needed one additional blow for each to knock them down to the sand.

But when she had got them out of her way and squatted down to get the droid out of the net, one of them staggered up and aimed a final blow with a metal staff at her head. She realised it too late. She only had time to turn and the staff was already almost on her face, about to knock her out.

But something stopped it. Another hand grabbed it from the side and threw the masked creature down on its back. Then, the hand grabbed R-31’s and dragged her to hide in the nearest tent with the droid rolling on their tail.

R-31 was still shocked about being attacked and saved all of a sudden, but she grew even more astonished when she noticed what she was holding: another human hand. And when she saw who had saved her, her jaw dropped. She was looking at a grown-up human male for the first time in her life.

His appearance made her mind go immediately to the two girls and one boy she had given birth to, whose skin colour tinted towards his and who had some of the broadness of his nose. Could he be their father? At least he looked just like Jakkuvian ranchers liked to breed their humans – broad-shouldered and muscular, just so much more than the most robust women she had seen.

In R-31’s own case, breeding had miserably failed, which she was reminded about in Unkar Plutt’s every inspection. But that, combined with her phenomenal ability to produce milk out of a tiny body, had kept her alive longer than many humans on this planet. If this man had really fathered some of her children, how could he possibly be here and free? Had there been flights on other ranches already, too?

But BB-8 did not share her awe at the stranger. It grabbed his thigh, delivered an electric shock that knocked him off his feet and beeped furiously.

“Ow, hey! What?” He seemed to not understand.

“Where did you get the jacket?” R-31 translated. “The droid says it belongs to its master.”

He turned serious. “Poe Dameron, right? He was captured - by the First Order. I helped him escape but our ship crashed. Poe didn't make it. Look, I tried to help him. I'm sorry...”

BB-8’s dome sank in sorrow. The humans watched it roll to the tent entrance and looked at each other again.

“So you're with the Resistance?” R-31 asked.

“Obviously. Yes. I am. I'm with the Resistance, yeah. I'm with the Resistance.” He’s voice dropped towards a whisper.

R-31’s heart sank. Of course he was not from Jakku. The fathers of her children were not Resistance fighters but men who were bred for one single purpose and kept locked up on a ranch where their life depended on the consistent quality of their sperm – not on the success in heroic acts for the galaxy.

But the good side was that at least she had met somebody who could take care of BB-8 so that she could join the others looking for her children. Who knows, maybe she’d find some of their fathers, too. What would she even say in that would really happen, though? 'Hey, nice to meet you! Looks like my droids delivered some of your sperm in me and now we have a child together. How interesting...'

Aloud she said: “BB-8 says it's on a secret mission. It has to get back to your base.”

“Apparently he's carrying a map that leads to Luke Skywalker, and everyone's after it.”

He sounded disinterested himself, but R-31 perked up with the mention of the name that had sparked her imagination over the years, whenever it was passed from mouth to mouth on the ranch yard.

“Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a myth.”

BB-8’s frantic beeping alerted her. They peeked out of the tent and saw two stormtroopers talking to the creatures they had just fought outside, who pointed – _their_ way. They ran out to the opposite direction with BB-8 on their tail, just as laser blasts started to rip past them.

“We need to get out of here, let’s take – _that_ ship!” He pointed across the outpost.

R-31 recognised Unkar Plutt’s ship that he used for transporting supplies to his ranch and humans to slaughter. She often saw parts falling out of the ship when he took off.

“That one’s garbage!” she shouted back.

Her speed slowed down as she looked around for alternatives. But it was really an excuse to look back to the water trough where the other women from her ranch had gathered and were already heading off towards the desert as a hopefully babbling and cheering flock. Her heart violently begged her to follow them.

A whizz of laser right past her ear reminded her that she had looked back too long. As if to emphasize that there was no going back for her anymore, the man grabbed her hand again, pulled her into a new sprint and said:

“The garbage will have to do.”

The insides of the cockpit were dusty and neither of them really knew what they were doing. But BB-8 gave them hints about what kind of actions typically got a ship out of planet, and the still functioning automations took care of the rest, even though the ship must be decades old. Only a few tents got knocked off as they staggered first up in the air and then out into space.

Once out of immediate sight of Jakku, they left the ship to float in space, oblivious to how dangerous it could be.

“What’s your name?” R-31 asked after a satisfying set of relieved breaths.

“Finn. What’s yours?”

“R-31.”

“R-31? Like Rey?”

“Rey?” She smiled faintly. “I like it. You can call me Rey.”

His smile turned abruptly into an alarmed wince when Rey wailed in pain. Her hands instinctively lifted to press on her swollen breasts but the touch did not help.

“Oww! I lost the track of time”, she said. “This is when they take milk. I need – _ow_ – something that can suck.”

She staggered out of the cockpit to search through the ship. Eventually, she found an old tool cabinet with plenty of clutter but nothing resembling a pump.

“Would this work?” She heard Finn’s voice behind her.

When she turned to look, she saw that he had opened some kind of subfloor compartment and was holding a tubing coming out of it and ending in something that looked like a gas mask.

“I found this with an air capsule. But there’s a pump down here, too. I connected it to it.”

“Perfect.” Rey jumped down into the compartment next to him and started to strip off her tunic, which made Finn immediately turn to look away.

For a few seconds, she forgot about the pain and just stared in confusion at his back and how he was handing the tubing to her without looking, arm in a curious position reaching backwards towards her. But when another pang of swelling hit her and drops of milk started to leak out of her nipples, she quickly took it, covered her left breast with the gas mask and turned the pump on.

A forceful blow of air hit her breast.

“It’s connected the wrong way round”, she said but Finn had already climbed up on the floor and was nowhere to be seen.

She reattached the tubing to another connector, tried again and sighed of relief when suction hit her and milk started to flow through the tubing, into the pump and – out of it onto the floor.

“I need a bowl or bottle or something!” she shouted upwards. “Otherwise the floor will flood.”

In less than a minute, only Finn’s arm became visible as he handed down to her something that looked like a kitchen bowl, along with a large washing cloth.

“Thank you.” She placed the bowl under the flow exiting the pump and wiped the floor dry with the cloth.

Then she laid back to enjoy the feeling of finally being emptied. When the left breast was back to its normal size and lightness, she switched to the right one.

“Are you ok?” Finn asked from somewhere above her.

“Very much, phew”, she answered, still confused about why he apparently was somewhere close by but not with her. “Did I – say something? Like something wrong?”

“No, of course not.”

“Ok, good, I was just thinking – about where you went.”

“I’m right here. Just thought you might want some – uh – privacy for that.”

“What’s that?”

“Privacy? I mean just normal human decency. Like when you’re without your shirt you might want me not to look.”

Rey had to laugh. She had been told that the purpose of clothing was to cover her skin from the sun to prevent any colour disturbances in the leather she was grown for. If just _looking_ could harm her skin, the ranch staff for sure would have stopped inspecting her naked a long time ago.

But Finn called it ‘normal human decency’. What did she know about what was normal for free humans, especially for Resistance heroes?

She was looking for something to say that would make her sound understanding and civilised, when they were both alerted by a sudden stop in the steady humming of the ship. Finn ran somewhere and back and shouted:

“All our controls are overridden! It’s the First Order! You have to hurry up.”

“I’m still half-full on the right. I can’t stop it now or I’ll leak all over this place.”

It had happened to her once when a milking droid had had a bug and only sucked half-way. Her skin and the floor of her stall had been wet and sticky with the sweet liquid until the next cleaning.

They were given no time for argument. The ship shook as it landed on something and the boarding ramp started to move.

“You have to take BB-8, come here and close the lid”, she said. “Quick!”

He obeyed, crammed next to her with the droid between them and closed the floor on top of them, still flustered and avoiding looking at her. From above the floor, they heard footsteps and then a man’s voice:

“Chewie, we’re home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This memory is getting dangerously close to the point when she saw the map. Next we'll find out if she'll discover her power soon enough to keep that part to herself.


	3. Snow castles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where a family is patched back together

Kylo cringed at the first sound of the familiar voice in Rey’s head. He wanted to stop probing. But he had invaded a memory that happened when the droid was still with her. Any of the upcoming moments may be the one when it showed the map and ingrained it in this memory for him to study.

He bit the inside of his lip and continued.

* * *

It did not take long for the floor lid to open and light fill Rey and Finn’s hideout again. Against the light, they saw two faces looking down at them: an old man’s and a wookie’s. Below the faces, a blaster and something a lot larger pointed at them. Both Rey and Finn threw their hands in the air in surrender.

It took a moment for the strangers to take in the scene, while the pump kept working on emptying Rey’s right breast. Eventually, the man grinned and turned to look away, still keeping his blaster pointing down at them.

“Get up”, he ordered and nudged the wookie to look away from the half-naked woman, too.

Rey had to wait for just a few more seconds for the milk to run out. Then she switched off the pump, detached the breathing mask and started climbing up. But she was interrupted by a touch of fabric on her arm. Finn was pushing her with her own tunic crumbled in his hand. She looked a few times back and forth between him and their captors who were all making a point of not looking at her. Then, she accepted the tunic and put it on.

Immediately, all eyes turned back on her as both humans and the droid climbed up on the floor. As if to compensate for all the looking they just missed, the man’s eyes really bore into Rey and Finn as he asked:

“Where did you get this ship?”

“Niima outpost”, she answered.

“Jakku!? Who had it, Ducain?”

“We stole it from Unkar Plutt. He stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain.” Rey repeated the story she had heard Plutt brag about multiple times to his subordinates.

“Who stole it from me! Well, you tell him that Han Solo just stole back the Millennium Falcon for good.”

He turned to walk towards the cockpit. Rey could not believe what she just heard. Only moments ago, she had been introduced to the possibility that Luke Skywalker was not just a ranch yard legend. And now she was supposedly on the _same ship_ with another mythical human – and not just any ship.

“This is the Millennium Falcon? You're Han Solo?” she gasped in awe and looked at the wookie. “And then you must be – Chewbacca?”

The wookie growled in agreement. When Rey glanced at Finn, she saw that his eyes were shining with the same astonishment. He must have heard the stories, too. She ran after Han.

“We need your help!”

“Our help?” He sounded annoyed at her but she refused to give up.

“This droid has to get to the Resistance base as soon as possible.”

When Han still did not seem to take her seriously, Finn added:

“He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker.”

That stopped Han in his tracks.

“You are the Han Solo that fought with the Rebellion”, Finn said. “You knew him.”

“Yeah, I knew him. I knew Luke.” Han seemed suddenly more distant and older, like the wrinkles on his face had carved a bit deeper and he had drifted off into a world of his own. Slowly, his attention returned back on the ship and to BB-8 that had followed Rey and was now almost leaning on her leg.

“Let's see whatcha got, then”, he said to the droid.

BB-8 rolled in the middle of the main hold and bluish light started to gleam out of its projector.

* * *

Kylo pushed harder to see more clearly, past the vast amount of space that his father had conquered in Rey’s mind, towards a focused visual of what the round droid was about to show them.

Right then, he hit a blank wall. The next thing he knew was her consciousness flooding into his own mind, searching around as it pleased.

“You... you're afraid", she said. "That you’ll never be as strong as Darth Vader!”

He withdrew his hand and backed away like the space between them was on fire. They were both back to their own minds now but he was still staring at her, like under a spell. She was breathing heavy, like still in some form of pain, and a glance down her chest showed why: her breasts were swollen to about double the size compared to when he first saw her, and wet stains were forming in the fabric over her nipples.

Kylo felt like his ears were about to flush red and turned to look away and walk out. As soon as Rey realised that he was about to leave her, she lapsed into a frantic set of pleas:

“Please, help me. They always take milk from me at this time. I need something that can suck. Can be as simple as a vacuum pump with tubing. You must have something like that on board. Please, it hurts…”

But he walked straight out and set a stormtrooper on guard. A long way along the corridor, he could still hear her wailing in a mixture of pain and frustration. It started to look like it would have been a lot easier to chase the droid than extract the map out of this heavily lactating girl whose mind was able to resist probing. But in a way or another, he would break her resistance. This was just when he needed Snoke’s guidance the most.

Rey realised that shouting was not helping and strove to force herself to think straight despite the pain that was about to burst her breasts in pieces. She could see her guard in the corner of her eye. His full-body armour reminded her about the Teedos who guarded the ranch yard, whole body covered in wrappings to protect their sensitive skin from the sun - not because anyone was after their flawless skin but solely for of their own comfort.

There was a particular game that many of the girls had enjoyed with the Teedos. It had started when they heard a story that once Luke Skywalker had broken into Jabba the Hutt's palace by simply telling the guard on the door: ‘You will take me to Jabba now.’ Everyone had thought that it was a fun story but could not possibly be true.

Still, it had sparkled a game where the girls tried telling the Teedos in varying forms and tones of voice: ‘You will let me out of this ranch.’ Of course it would always only make the Teedos laugh. But it was a satisfactory way to pass the time when there was nothing else to do.

Nothing else to do. Just like now.

“You will remove these restraints, bring me a pump with tubing and leave this cell with the door open”, Rey said to her guard.

He did not react, so she repeated. That made him stand up and move closer to her to say:

“I’ll tighten those restraints, scum.”

Rey took a moment to calm herself. She had just been able to somehow throw Kylo Ren out of her mind, even though she had had no idea she might have anything like that kind of power. She dropped back into the same feeling of surrender that transformed into total control and said again:

“You will remove these restraints, bring me a pump with tubing and leave this cell with the door open.”

“I will remove these restraints, bring you a pump with tubing and leave this cell with the door open”, her guard repeated, snapped her arms and legs free and went out.

She was still shaking her arms and legs out of their stiff numbness when he returned with a vacuum pump connected to a coil of tubing. He put it down on the floor next to Rey and turned to leave, moving almost mechanically like he was a machine instead of an armoured sentient being.

“And you’ll drop your weapon”, she hastily added when the guard was already passing the doorway.

“And I’ll drop my weapon”, he said as he let his blaster fall on the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

When Kylo Ren returned to Rey’s cell, he found it empty apart from a small pump on the floor with a pool of white, sticky and sweetly scented liquid around it. He ripped out his lightsaber and slashed through the pump. Milk evaporated into white steam where the laser blade hit it. Not quite satisfied yet, he went on to smash the whole wall of the cell into a smoking carcass.

* * *

Rey held up the blaster as she ventured into the maze of corridors with dark and shiny floors. Somewhere, there had to be a ship that she could steal. She had already flown once. She could do it again to get out of this massive building that smelled like detergent everywhere.

She barely dared to breathe, half-sure to see a squad of stormtroopers lashing at her from a side corridor at any moment. But the whole space was suspiciously quiet. Until, from behind a corner in front of her, she could hear footsteps approaching.

They were too close already. She would not have time to run away. So she just lifted her blaster and prepared to make a last stance.

But no stormtroopers emerged from around the corner. It was Finn, Han and Chewie. Her mind went blank of everything else but lowering her blaster and nearly falling into a tight hug with Finn.

“Escape now. Hug later”, Han said sharply, but they could hear a relief in his tone and see it on his face.

He led them out with surprising certainty about the direction. Outside of the building, Rey was hit with air that was colder than she had ever experienced or even imagined. There were trees outside, but without any leaves, and the ground was covered in something white that was soft to step on. She squatted down and picked up some of it in her hand. It was freezing cold and started to transform to water under her astonished eyes.

“That’s snow”, Han said. “When we make it out of here, I’ll take you to a safe planet where you can look at it all day and where they build castles out of it. But now we have to get outta here.”

“Castles?” Rey’s eyes flicked between Han’s face and the slowly disappearing white chunk on her hand.

She looked at Finn to check if he believed or if Han was making fun of her, but Finn only jerked his head to the side to signal that they really should move. Rey forced herself out of the spell, let the rest of the snow drop from her hand and followed the others towards the Falcon.

But a look at the sky revealed a grim sight: Resistance ships were shot like insects by TIE fighters and ground cannons. Wordlessly, they decided they would have to stay behind and help. Han organised everyone to take a share of explosives out of the Falcon’s stash, and they headed for a large metallic bunker that he called an oscillator.

They had to shoot several guards and thus raised a loud alarm. Quickly, they all disappeared into the shadows and hurried to place as many explosives in the oscillator structures as possible before getting caught.

They could not get far before they saw that the alarm had brought Kylo Ren himself to inspect its cause. He muttered orders to a group of stormtroopers before heading for the other side of the oscillator shaft over a narrow bridge structure.

They managed to hide in the shadows for long enough to finish and started to head for the exit where they had agreed to meet up. Rey, Finn and Chewie were already close and prepared to sprint out. But they froze in their tracks when they saw that Han was not behind them but had turned to follow Kylo over the bridge.

“Ben!” His voice echoed from the metallic surfaces surrounding the vast space.

It made Kylo stop and turn around to face him. Steadily moving towards him along the bridge, Han prompted: “Take off that mask. You don't need it.”

“What do you think you'll see if I do?”

“The face of my son.” Han’s answer made Rey and Finn gape in confusion.

Rey had seen a hint of something like this in the brief moment she had spent in Kylo’s head. There had not been enough time to dig into specific memories, but she had clearly seen that he had not always been Kylo Ren and still was not him completely. There had been a time when he was called Ben and part of something that had left a trace of light and love buried deep into his being.

So this was the explanation: he had been part of Han Solo’s family – actual family that used to live together and not separated on ranches to each fulfil their own industrial purpose. That meant that Rey had heard legends about his mother, too.

Ben obeyed and reached for the sides of his mask to click it off and bare his head.

“Your son is gone. I destroyed him”, he said.

“That's what Snoke wants you to believe but it's not true. My son is alive. Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. You know it's true.”

For a moment, Ben seemed to really consider his words, but then he shook his head faintly and grimly. “It’s too late.”

“No, it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you.” Han’s voice dropped barely audible towards the end. They were right face to face now, and he seemed to be talking more by his sheer presence than words.

“I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?”

“Yes. Anything.”

Ben let his mask fall on the bridge with a metallic clang. Then he unclipped his lightsaber hilt from his belt and held it out in both hands. Han took a hold of it and for a moment, they both clasped it, staring at each other. It looked like Ben was only gripping tighter, his whole body tensing like in a silent but tumultuous internal conflict.

He turned his head to look around as if in search for some kind of answer. His gaze passed the guard of stormtroopers surrounding the space and then stopped at the figures of Rey, Finn and Chewie by the exit.

“It’s not too late. We really want you home”, Han said once more.

Ben’s fists made a final clench around the hilt. Then, he let it go. He breathed out and let his arms fall limp on his sides. Han cast the weapon down the oscillator shaft. Without speaking, rather looking like all conscious effort was drained out of him, Ben let him wrap an arm around his shoulders and lead him towards the exit.

Quickly, the stormtroopers realized what was happening and opened fire. But Han and Chewie were quick to start shooting back, and Rey and Finn followed their example soon after. As soon as they were a couple of steps out, Chewie pressed the detonator that activated the explosives inside.

That eliminated the possibility of pursuit. Also, it opened a hole for the small Resistance fleet to fire straight on the oscillator. But that they did not see, as they rushed into the Falcon and took off, right before the ground itself started to shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that they are both with the Resistance, Reylo will get a lot more chances to bond


	4. Ebla porridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where they eventually get closer

Rey blinked her eyes open in the dark and reached her hand blindly out from under the covers. She found the pump at the familiar place on the nightstand and pulled the covers down enough to attach the end of the tubing in its place.

The droids in the medbay had built this pump for her when they had arrived on this base a few days ago. The junction attaching to her nipple had a shaped padding, which meant that, for the first time in her life, she actually felt comfortable doing this. It mimicked so closely the lips of an infant, though, that sorrow and longing crept into her heart as she lay awake in the quiet base, listening to the steady humming of the pump and watching the first rays of sunrise behind her small window.

By the time she had emptied both breasts into a bottle, the horizon was already covered in a persistent gleam of light. She stood up, stretched her back and began to dress up like she had already got used to doing after seeing how everyone wore clothes even inside the base and how flustered some of the pilots had been when seeing her wandering around naked. She bent down to pick up a shirt and pants from the pile on the floor where she kept her old clothes in a mess with the ones she had been given at the base.

The shirt was sleeveless and orange, with Resistance insignia on the shoulder. She had never worn anything without sleeves nor anything that was not light beige, and now she clung to this shirt like her personal rebellion. After a few days of coming and going as she wanted in the sunny but never too hot outdoor air, tan lines were already forming over her shoulders. When she undressed for sleeping in the evening, she marvelled at them like symbols of long-lost freedom.

In the grander scheme of the galactic rebellion, she did not have much of a say, as that world was completely foreign to her. So far, she had only listened to the briefings given to the whole crew and sometimes caught glimpses of the discussions between the Solo family, which often got so heated that they were impossible to ignore, even though they tried their best to use Poe Dameron as a cushion.

When Rey had seen the General for the first time, she had seemed beyond happy to have her family back and spent a long while in a tight, silent embrace with Han and Ben. It had stung Rey’s eyes and heart so much that she had had to look away, when she had thought how she could be in Leia’s place if she had just stayed on Jakku.

But Leia had swiftly proceeded to show everyone that she and nobody else was still the General of the Resistance, even though Ben had loads of First Order intel and Han plenty of opinions. Often, Rey would fall asleep with the distant sounds of a passionate argument somewhere in the background. The following day, when Leia would announce her final decision in a briefing, Han and Ben would either smile or frown but always follow along and do what she said.

Rey had begun to practice flying and knew several of her trainers and other pilots by name. But most of her free time she still spent alone or in the company of BB-8, after Finn and Chewie had been sent with the map to look for Luke Skywalker. His return was anticipated as the spark that could light the Resistance into a new flame. Until then, the plan was to lay low, recover from the attack on Starkiller and gather allies.

Rey was the first person at breakfast, just as usual. She passed the kitchen droid her bottle of milk to be added to the frozen emergency supply stock. The kitchen droids, whose job was to optimise the crew’s nutrition, criticised heavily the Jakkuvian habit of adults consuming milk. But since they happened to have a heavily lactating mammal on board, they appreciated the possibility to store her milk in case of shortage of more favourable nutrition.

After exchanging a few words with the droid, Rey sat down at a table to eat in silence. When the sun was fully up, the hall filled with people and chatter, and she had a couple of polite conversations before starting another day of training.

They practiced new movements in a formation today, involving loops and close passes that took her full concentration. But by the evening, she managed the sequence in full speed and earned a multitude of enthusiastic pats on her back as well as a pleased smile from herself.

Adrenaline still flooding her veins, she hurried to her room after practice. Her breasts did not care if she was spinning through the air or not – they filled up in their accustomed schedule and would probably continue to do so… She had no idea how long it would last. Her whole fertile life, starting from the age of ten aided by hormone shots, she had always been inseminated as early as possible after every birth in order to ensure consistent lactation. But the life she was living now was very different.

Rey took off her shirt and plugged in the pump. But she was still sweaty and distracted and her heart was pounding too hard for her to calm down for this. Despite the heaviness of her swollen breasts, no milk came out.

She peeked out of the doorway to the corridor outside. It was empty, so she stepped out and walked all the way to the edge of the jungle outside of the base. There, she sat down with her back against a tree trunk and let the gentle breeze among the leaves and the soft evening sounds of insects settle her down. She imagined a baby in her arms, eyes eagerly closed and the whole tiny being focused on suckling her nipple, and that was when the warm flow started.

Rey let her head fall back against the tree trunk and closed her eyes. But she was alerted by a sound of several trees crashing and falling and somebody roaring on top of that. It ended as quickly as it had started, and right after, she heard the cracking of branches and shuffling of undergrowth under calm steps coming towards her. Soon, she saw a tall figure appear through the trees.

“Ben?”

“Oh, sorry…” He stopped in his tracks and looked away at the sight of Rey’s naked upper body.

After leaving the ranch, she had already got used to that this apparently was how people reacted to bare skin in the rest of the galaxy. She just would not have expected the same reaction in somebody who…

“Seriously? Are you doing this, too, after you’ve seen _everything_ in my mind?”

His eyes still studied the tree trunk next to him, but his posture softened a little, as if really considering her words. He seemed to conclude that she had a point, because his gaze darted back to her.

And once he had done that, his eyes stayed fixated as she stopped her pump and unplugged the tubing, revealing a pair of mismatched breasts for a brief moment before plugging in the larger one and turning the pump back on to start emptying that one, too. He took a couple of steps closer and squatted down to her level, eyes lingering now on the small breast that was a little pink around the nipple from recent suction, but nothing close to how badly bruised he had seen it in Rey’s memories after the treatment of the industrial pumps.

“So that’s how you do it? I’m sorry for not helping you last time”, he said.

“Never mind. It will stop coming eventually if I’m not inseminated again. At least I think it should.” She looked quietly to the distance for a lengthy while before continuing: “I don’t know what will come of me then. I’ve never been anything but a machine for producing milk.”

“You’re so much more than that. Don’t you see it?” He looked straight into her eyes now, with a gaze that was far softer than she had ever seen from him.

“What?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

She thought back to the strange, repetitive dreams that had left her puzzled when waking up in her stall. How powerful she had felt, though always with the doubt that there was something terribly wrong with her. And those feelings had only escalated with everything that had happened after she fled the ranch. Aloud she said:

“I guess I do. Something inside me has always been there. And now it’s awake. And I’m afraid.”

“You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force.”

“The Force?”

He lifted a hand and, with a light gesture, made a tree trunk crack and fall down.

“That was what you just did!” Rey glanced deeper into the jungle from where she had heard the destruction of a bunch of trees a while ago. “With your…”

“With _the_ Force. It can’t be owned, It just is, but we can learn to use It. I can teach you how.”

They agreed to start on Rey’s next day off from pilot training.

* * *

When Rey arrived for breakfast, the usually empty mess hall was not empty this time. Ben was already sitting in a table elbow propped on it and chin leaning on his one hand while the other one poked a plateful of ebla porridge with a spoon. After handing the kitchen droid a bottle of her milk and filling her own plate, Rey sat down opposite to him.

They had not spent any time alone by the two of them after meeting in the jungle last time. And not a lot before that either. But they would have to get used to the idea now that Rey had decided to train with him. There was something weird about it, though. How do you even start a normal conversation when you have already been to each other’s minds and seen everything? On the other hand, exactly that experience gave a sense of familiarity that made them even now sit comfortably in silence for a lengthy while until Rey asked:

“Did you run out of sleep?”

“Snoke came after me.” When Rey looked anxiously around the hall, he pointed at his head. “He does it here. Has been doing it since I was a baby. I managed to push him out now, but I couldn’t sleep after – what he showed me.”

“What was it?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Will you show me?”

Her insistent look made him reluctantly open up part of his mind and invite her in. She tuned into it, much more easily now than last time, and shuddered when she saw it. It was an image of herself suspended in thin air and invisibly tortured, screaming in pain.

“Don’t be afraid”, Ben hurried to say as she tuned out. “He’s trying to show what he’d do to you, but I’ll never let that happen. Never, Rey. I’ll find him and kill him way before that.”

And then she said what he both most and least wanted to hear:

“I’ll help you. Just hold him back long enough to train me and then we'll go together.”

“No, I can’t risk you anywhere near him. This is my mess that I started when I first listened to him.”

“Your mess that I’ll help you clean up. Don’t you see it? You don’t have to do this alone anymore.”

And she opened her mind for him to see an image of them fighting together, back to back, both with a lightsaber. She had only seen one before, in Ben’s hand when he still was Kylo Ren, but she imagined that they could come in different colours and designs, as she had heard. So she pictured a blue one for him with a similar crossguard as he had used before, and a yellow double-bladed one for herself. And they crushed all their enemies and…

Her thoughts were cut off by Ben laughing.

“That’s not how lightsaber fighting looks like. We have a lot of work to do.”

She closed her mind from him with a pang of embarrassment. But when she gathered herself to look at him again, his eyes met hers with such tenderness that she could not resist a tinge of a smile.

She picked up her spoon and returned to the blunt taste of ebla in her porridge, but set her free hand down on the table next to her plate, a little closer to Ben’s side than necessary. So softly that it could pass as a coincidence, he laid his own hand down, close enough for his fingertips to cover hers. By the time they finished eating, Ben’s palm had crept over Rey’s whole hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, they'll go for it


	5. Kiss on the tan line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where a Force lesson turns into something else

“Lesson one, sit here, legs crossed.”

Ben gestured in front of him and Rey squatted down to sit on the ground, but he repeated with his hand above her head:

“I said, sit _here_.”

“You mean...?” She looked up at his hand that tapped the thin air like an empty place on a chair.

“Yes.”

“But there’s… nothing.”

“There’s the Force. You know how to tune into It. Feel It support you, then lift your leg and then the other one.”

Rey stood up, closed her eyes and dropped herself into a similar kind of experience as she remembered from the interrogation cell. But she let it expand from her mind to her whole body and the space around it. Once she felt a supportive net of energy around her, she lifted one leg. And then the other one to cross with it.

Ben gaped at her in awe. He remembered how long this had taken everyone in the Jedi academy. And she just did it and sat there. Rey would probably become more powerful than he could even imagine yet.

He swallowed and steadied his voice as he started to explain to her the fundamentals about the Force. She absorbed everything with a curiosity that made the Force Itself bend towards her. Once he deemed that she understood enough, he said:

“Now reach out with your feelings.”

Rey concentrated and let her insides plunge into the net around her. Eyes still closed, she could see Ben differently now. He was like a bright grey swirl in the Force. Around them, the Force buzzed in the life of the jungle, in the soil underneath and in the people in the base. Somewhere among them, she could make out a dashing white column emanating from Leia.

Her attention drifted further around the planet until it hit something inside her. It was a memory that had been completely lost to her. She had been so small, living her first moments of existence. Now, she could feel the grip of a droid on her and hear the feral screams of a girl by her side who reminded Rey of herself.

The girl's dark brown hair was tied to the back but plenty of loose strands had escaped and glued on her sweaty face and neck. Blood was trickling down her inner thighs as she punched and kicked the droid who was holding her. When Rey was taken further and further, the girl shifted her attention to her and shouted with a dying voice:

“I’ll come for you, I promise!”

No conscious memory had formed during those times, but Rey remembered now how she had first held on to waiting for her mother to find her. Now her whole being was shaken again with the same fear and loneliness and something in her cried the same wordless and hopeless wail.

“Come back, Rey!” Ben’s voice sounded like coming from somewhere far away.

He raised his voice to call her again. She heard what he said but could not follow. It was like she was frozen in the darkness and falling deeper. Then came a touch of a hand on her shoulder. That she managed to hold on to. She grabbed the hand with hers and backed away. As soon as she let go of the memory, the net holding her in the air splintered and she fell painfully on the ground.

Ben kneeled down next to her, trying to first examine her objectively but soon melting into compassion, which quickly led to rage at everything that had happened to her.

“We can attack Jakku”, he said. “Put an end to that. Make them suffer like they’ve made you and your family.”

“No, revenge is not a solution. They’ll recover and go right back to their old ways. Human meat and dairy are so ingrained in Jakkuvian cuisine, and their textile industry has depended on human leather for so long time. They’ll find a way to hold onto their culture. We need to focus on throwing down the First Order and setting up a new Senate that can ban animal agriculture galactically and organise a consistent supervision of the ban.”

Ben fell into a silence and dropped his hip to the ground so that he was sitting next to her, leaning on his right hand with his left leg still propped up so that he could rest his left arm on its knee. He looked to the distance between the trees and nodded subtly to show that he would accept her approach even though it was far from his favourite.

“So, the faster you train me the faster we can get to it, right? Anything else in today’s lesson?” Rey asked.

He turned to look at her but hesitated. He wanted to teach her everything he knew, but most of all, he wanted to protect her down to every single hair. It seemed like a spiralling paradox: the less she seemed to need it, the more he wanted to do it – cut everything out of her life that could threaten or harm her on any level.

Eventually, he would have to face that paradox head on: accept that he could not change her past and help her carve her own future by training her to be the fierce Jedi she was clearly destined to be. Then, he would have to let her do everything that that path called for, including fighting Snoke and the First Order.

But maybe not just yet… Or at least not more of it today when he was already distracted by the way how the shadows of the fluttering tree leaves played on the skin of her face and arms as she still sat on the ground. His voice had dropped lower and huskier when he finally spoke:

“What would you say if I kissed you?”

“Would it be part of the lesson?”

“No, it would be just a kiss.”

 _A kiss_. Rey had heard about it. She had even seen Teedo couples kiss sometimes when they came for dates behind her ranch yard fence. And whispers had travelled across the yard rumouring that humans did it, too, out of Jakku, where things like affection and love were part of their free lives. Now, Rey said the same thing she had imagined in her mind every time the subject had come up:

“I think I’d like it.”

Then slowly, he leaned closer and curled his left hand behind her neck to pull her towards him until their lips touched. Rey immediately made the conclusion that ‘liking it’ had been a gross underestimation. Her whole body went into a purring state in response to the touch on her neck and mouth. And as Ben gradually applied a firmer pressure, the soft purring turned into a full-blown flame inside her.

She did not know when exactly her hands had got loose all over his body. But when she became conscious of it, she figured that while she was at it, she could as well slide them into the slightly sweaty warmth under his shirt. It was thrilling to feel so much of his skin. So thrilling that she was ready to break the kiss so that she could peel the whole shirt off him and rub her whole face against the firmness of his chest.

When that still was not enough, she backed away sufficiently to take off her own shirt and clung to him again. This was more skin on her skin than she had ever even imagined. In bittersweet daydreams, she had pictured this happening to humans out of Jakku, but imagining it for herself would have made it way too bitter.

That was all before she became free, though. Now she struggled not to explode at the intense sensation of warm skin and muscle under it and Ben’s hands gliding along her back. Then at some point, he had lifted them up her neck to her hair and let it loose over her shoulders. He carded his hand through it and then entwined it in his fist. The pulling sensation made Rey tilt her head and part her mouth for another assault.

This one picked up heat and depth more quickly. Ben’s tongue seemed determined to conquer everything about the interior of her mouth. And she opened it wider to let him, because it was sweet and wet and excellent and it sent a ravishing sensation throughout her body. Through a haze of bliss, she could feel his hand leaving her hair to caress her cheek and proceed down her neck and chest and then…

A hand curled softly around her breast, and she burst into tears. Alarmed, Ben withdrew his hand but she pulled it back. She could not speak through her tears but she strived to send him an open thought that she wanted him to continue. And either because of understanding that or out of his own instinct, he went on holding her breast in a gentle grip as she cried.

When she calmed down a little, he started slowly moving his fingers around the nipple, which called out more tears. Rey had been touched here a lot, by babies, medics and milking droids, but never with - care. Never to give her anything, always just to take more and more, always ready to slaughter her if she would stop performing.

This kind of touch, for her pleasure with no demands attached, was way more than she could handle. But Ben pushed her down on her back and fed her with the thought that she would not have to worry about handling it. She could break down into a mess and it was completely fine. And that was exactly what she did with his help. Whenever she was about to run out of tears, he applied more pressure or movement or both, first with his hand, then laying over her on his elbows and knees to do the same with his mouth.

That got her gradually deeper through the years of living as a machine to feed an industry that existed for others’ pleasure, through the layers of pain and rage, all the way to the excruciating grief underneath. Rey had stuffed the grief for every child she had lost out of the surface of her mind, just to make her life tolerable. Now it all flooded out in sobs and wails.

But everything was blended with the indescribable pleasure of the plush lips and the wet tongue that were working magical patterns on her breasts. And eventually, a wave of intense bliss shook her whole body and squeezed the final tears out of her with a scream.

Ben rolled to his side next to her and stroked her face, arm and belly as her tears dried and breathing steadied.

“I’m sorry that it all happened to you”, he said.

Rey turned to her side, covered his hand with hers and looked into his eyes as she asked: “Would you give me a child that I can keep?”

“Me? You’d really want that with _me_?”

The hesitant surprise on his face almost made her laugh. Had he grown up on Jakku, Unkar Plutt would have paid thousands of credits for a small bucket of his sperm. He would have carefully frozen it in small portions and selected only his best girls to inseminate with it. R-31 with her miserably lithe body would most likely not have been selected, unless Plutt had been ready to risk a wild card out of curiosity to see if her lactating abilities would cross-breed well with his frame. She wondered how it was out of Jakku. If somebody like Ben was - popular.

“I don’t know. I don’t go around probing everyone’s mind to see what they think about me, though I've certainly seen a lot of hate when I've had to do it”, he answered the question he had sensed on top of her mind.

“Would you like to have a look at mine?”

She was grateful when he accepted and tuned into her mind, because she definitely would not have had words for this. She could describe his body in the breeding terms that the ranch staff used when talking about humans. But none of that really mattered to her. A child raised in freedom would not be dependent on their genes for their worth. What mattered to her right now was the fierce protectiveness, the devoted caring and deep appreciation he had shown her the past days. Plus the stinging flush of heat she currently felt between her legs, like her core desperately wanted to know how it would be to take him in, not via a syringe but for real.

When Ben saw all that, he spontaneously pulled her closer and buried her mouth in a new kiss and body in new fervent caresses. Pressing into him, Rey’s thigh met something hot and hard and promising through their remaining clothing, which added into the consuming arousal that had taken over her. But he stopped as abruptly as he had started and forced himself to pull back and say through panting breaths:

“Are you really sure? So soon after everything? I mean, I feel like I really want that with you, too, right now. But I’d need to make sure that it’s not just an impulse because I’m in love with you. And besides, I’d want you to rest first, maybe take a few years break from giving birth, maybe wait for the war to get over. You’re so precious and gorgeous and sweet and powerful, really a miracle. I want you to have it all: time to heal and enjoy the galaxy and eventually the family you want.”

That included too many words that made her head spin. Words she had never in her life expected to hear. Concepts like desire and appreciation and awe that she had never imagined somebody feeling about her. But through the haze, there was one rational thought she managed to express:

“Don’t worry, it wouldn’t happen today. I'm not fertile yet. There’s still about a week until the time when they’d inseminate me again after the latest birth. Trust me, they wouldn’t wait any longer than necessary. And when I recover, I’ve understood there are things like con… conters… something, I’ve heard it only a couple of times…”

“Contraceptives. Yes, they probably have those here in the medbay. So do you mean…?”

He brushed a hand up her arm, the shyness of the gesture completely at odds with how he had touched her just a moment ago. Her whole being blazed with exactly what she had meant.

“Yes, I want you, a lot.” But when his hands travelled under the waistband of her pants, she added: “I’m just – I don’t know – nervous, I guess. This is so new for me.”

“Really? Fourteen pregnancies without ever having sex?”

“Uh-huh. All the sperm I’ve had in me was delivered by droids with syringes. I’ve never even met the fathers of my kids.”

Ben shivered as he stroked the skin of the curve of her hip. That made her breath hiss.

“But I do really, really want you.”

That encouraged him enough to continue peeling her pants off her. Once he had her naked, he took a moment just to gaze in awe. She was very used to attention on her bare skin, but it had never been like this before. Never without evaluation, never without taking notes about her weight and performance, never with such affection and – thirst.

He lifted his hands to trace the outlines of her legs. When she parted them to give him access to stroke up her inner thigh, his knuckle hit something wet, and the contact made them both shudder. He turned her on her back to make himself space to press his whole palm on the heated and wet softness. Rey instinctively pushed up towards his hand with a tentatively grinding movement that sent a wave of tingles through her and made her groan aloud.

The next thing she was aware of was his finger sliding inside her, and then another one. After fourteen babies and a multitude of instruments, she had never imagined that anything right there could feel pleasant. But that was exactly how this felt – pure pleasure as Ben spent a long while slowly grazing her walls with his middle and ring finger and her clit with his thumb, drawing more juice and moans out of her.

She was not sure how much more she could take when he let go, smelled his fingers and sucked them clean with closed eyes. Then he shed off his own pants and freed what she had felt through them a while back. It felt even warmer and harder to touch, and the contact of her fingers made drops of thick liquid ooze from its tip.

Her touch also made him impatient, and he rolled back over her to pin her head to the ground with a kiss. Her hips kept hungrily bucking upwards to meet him as her fingers dug into the flesh of his back. Finally, he eased a hand between them to stretch her labia open and push slowly inside between them.

She was ripped and stretched out from frequent births, but that made him just the right size for her, fitting snugly and feeling absolutely delicious as he rolled his hips around to feel every corner of her. He brought wet fingers back on her breast and rolled the nipple in a way that made her walls clench even tighter around him.

But when he slid back almost out of her and sunk back in with a groan, she lost her patience. She rolled on top of him and then to her side, pulling him with her so that she could drape her top leg over him and push her hips against his with accelerating pace. He picked it up quickly and took hold of her ass to steady himself as he thrusted into her until they both turned into a heap of moans and sweat and release.

They laid in each other’s arms for a long and pleasant while. Ben stroked slowly down the line of her spine and bent his head to plant a row of kisses along the tan line over her shoulder as well as the side of her breast that was a notch larger now, slowly welling up with milk. When the evaporating sweat started to make them cold, they let go of each other and crawled back to their clothes to dress up.

“Anything else in today’s lesson?” Rey asked again, stretching her arms up towards the treetops.

“I could think of a few things…” He shoved her to the ground and muffled her scream with a long kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, they'll take on the First Order


	6. Teach me one more thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where they finish it

"I think we're ready. With this many new recruits and donations."

"No. We are absolutely not going to attack Supremacy with a fleet of this size!”

Leia looked at Poe like he was holding on dangerously tight to a foolish suggestion.

“Yes, we are!” Han stepped up in Poe’s defence.

“No, we aren’t! I’m in charge here, for all these people.”

“Oh, if that’s so, Your Highness, will you enlighten us all about what your plan is for how long we’re still going to hide here?”

“I’ve told you a million times…”

They froze when Leia lifted her finger up in front of Han’s face. For a moment, she, Han, Ben and Poe all stared at her hand. The binary beacon on her wrist was blinking in red. With no more words, Leia rushed out of the room with Han and Poe on her tail.

The blinking of the binary beacon intensified as the Falcon descended from the sky and landed in the hangar. Almost everyone dropped what they were doing and gathered around to watch its boarding ramp open and R2 roll out, followed by Chewie, Finn and then – Luke Skywalker himself.

Whispers rolled through the crowd and Rey felt her own heart soar in sync with the atmosphere that had lit up with hope in an instant. As soon as Finn spotted her, he ran straight to hug her, bursting with a multitude of things he wanted to tell her and hear from her. So she did not see how Luke embraced Leia and Han and before going inside the base.

Luke strode calmly straight into the room where Ben had stayed behind. He returned his gaze reluctantly.

“Did you come back to say you forgive me? To save my soul?”

“No”, Luke answered. “But I could ask you to forgive me. I failed you.”

“Then you could teach me one more thing. I’d like to forgive but I freaking hate you. I don’t know what to do.”

“Hate, then. I was always wrong to tell you to resist it. This place is fine to let it out.”

And Ben took a deep breath and told him everything. Everything what he hated about him. Everything he was bitter and disappointed and furious about. Starting from how he had made him move away from home in the first place.

He knew it was not Luke’s fault alone. But it felt relieving to accuse him of everything that had gone wrong in his life. And Luke did not protest or go defensive, only listened as his voice rose from speaking into yelling and sentences turned incoherent as he took abrupt pauses to throw furniture around on the walls.

When Ben finally ran out of things to yell and the whole room was trashed, he staggered forward with a panting breath and fell against Luke into a hug.

* * *

With her brother back and Finn and Rey almost trained as Jedi, Leia set out to organise the attack on Supremacy with as much vigour as she had previously applied on opposing it. Within two days, their fleet was on its way.

Leia called all her spies out of Supremacy in preparation for the attack she hoped to be final. They brought with them a bunch of ships, equipment, fresh clearance codes and new intel. Luke, Finn, Ben and Rey took one of the First Order ships to sneak on board Supremacy, Luke and Finn to disable its shields, Ben and Rey to handle Snoke.

Snoke had been expecting them and fortified himself in his throne room. But they hacked their way in and were faced with a pack of stormtroopers as well as Snoke’s personal guards. They killed them all and finally Snoke himself, after he had tried to once more convince them both that it was too late and they had no choice but to follow him.

They stood panting among the smashed bodies in the throne room when the intercom of the dreadnought buzzed to life:

_This is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. The Supreme Leader is dead and the Resistance is about to blow up this ship. The shields are down and our bombing fleet is in range in five minutes. All who wish to surrender, gather immediately in the main hangar where you will be escorted out. Others are about to blow up._

A chaos followed. Ben, Rey, Luke and Finn barely made it back to their ship through a crowd of stormtroopers who had dropped their weapons and were running for their lives towards the main hangar. Many officers had followed them and were shooting at deserters. Finn and Rey killed a few of the officers but were quickly stopped by Luke and Ben who insisted that there was no time.

They boarded their ship and saw a couple of troop carriers take off with surrenderers right before the fleet of Resistance bombers flew all over the dreadnought. But there were not as many as had left the base. TIE fighters had been released on the Resistance fleet as soon as its presence had been detected and almost half of the bombers and starfighters were already gone.

“We need to help them”, Finn said when they were out of the hangar and ready for a jump to hyperspace.

“The weapon systems of this ship are crap”, Luke protested. “We need to get out of here before they blow this whole thing up.”

"No, Master, we have to..."

Finn was cut off by an explosion closer to them. Somebody had used the cannons by the main hangar to blast a troop carrier full of surrendered stormtroopers. Not listening to any more protests, Rey steered the ship to turn around.

Finn knew immediately what she was up to. Their ship was a cargo shuttle with only one gun with a rather short range, but as Rey flew closer, he aimed it at a cannon and blew it up with one precise hit. They did the same to the rest of the cannons framing the hangar opening and breathed out in relief as the troop carriers continued their way out safely.

But above the dreadnought, the first bombs were already falling.

“Nice hits”, Ben said. “But now we’re out of here.”

Next thing they saw was streaks of stars flying by, not how the entire Supremacy blew up, taking the last of the First Order loyalists with it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave kudos/comments and find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IamScoby)


End file.
